Alone Time
by Hihintayin Kita
Summary: A/U Pre-Closer. Andy's a Detective in Robbery/Homicide and Sharon's a Lieutenant in FID. Despite their positions they still managed to find each other. When their lives leave them with few options to be together, they savor every moment together. This time, they take some alone time at the beach.


The beach held a special place in both of their hearts. The melodic sound of the waves crashing, the breeze, the carefree feeling of it all; when both of their places were off-limits, the beach was the next best thing.

She sat on blanket overlooking the water at El Matador beach. Clutching a bottle of beer, she closed her eyes as she absorbed the relaxing atmosphere. It was only when she spent her time with _him_ that she felt truly relaxed. No estranged husband to worry about, no fussy children...it felt absolutely decadent.

A few minutes later, a figure appeared behind her. He pushed her long brunette hair aside to place a kiss on her bare left shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," Andy whispered.

"Hey yourself," she said back, opening a beer bottle for him.

Andy seated himself on the blanket, putting his arm around Sharon's shoulder to bring her closer. Everything about Sharon was right. From her long brown hair and gorgeous face to her divine legs, she was beautiful and more. When he was with her, when he got to hold her in his arms and look at her face, everything fell into place. He could have been at the bar with his fellow cops, brooding about their latest case in Robbery/Homicide, but he chose to be with her. He made her want to cut back from the alcohol, if it meant he could be lucid enough to spend time with her.

"It's been a long day," Sharon whispered as she disposed her empty bottle into the cooler she brought. "C'mon, let's take a walk."

She stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up, but Andy had other plans. He stayed rooted in his spot when she tugged on his hand; instead, he pulled her back down onto the towel, laying her down on her back. She yelped as her back made contact with the towel then proceeded to giggle at Andy's face. He rested on his elbow with his cheek in his hand, marveling at Sharon. She could look at her forever and be happy.

"You're crazy, Andy Flynn!" Sharon managed to get out in between laughs.

"And you're incredible, Sharon Raydor," he murmured in her ear before kissing her cheek.

Sharon snuggled closer to Andy, pushing him on his back so that she could rest her head on his chest. With him, there wasn't anything difficult.

"Today was pretty rough, but I don't wanna do anything except hold you. You're all I need." He told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're such a sap," she chuckled, "but I'll be here for you whenever I can. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, because I'd do the exact same for you."

Sharon sighed deeply as she concentrated on his heart beat. It all seemed so innocent at first - a chance meeting at a bar, a dinner, and then...this. Whatever "this" was, she was happy and was all she needed. In hindsight, though, their relationship was nothing but innocent. She was technically married and had to take care of her two kids; he was a divorced alcoholic. It also didn't help that he was a Detective in Robbery/Homicide and she a Lieutenant in Internal Affairs.

Yet she couldn't say no to him, not to Andy Flynn. She didn't know what it was about him the first time they met. Granted, it might have been the alcohol - both of them had their fair share - but the way she looked at him...it was more than lust, more than wanting to get in her pants. It felt like it was just the two of them there, forgetting the crowded bar, and having the most intense conversation in the corner of the room. There was a genuine interest and fascination there - and she'll be damned if she didn't say she felt the same way.

She wanted nothing but to have him in her life all the time, but she settled with what she could get. They couldn't be a normal couple - saying "I love you's" and waking up together. All the time they spent together was under wraps - from their friends, family, and co-workers. The only things she had to claim were meet-ups in hotels, beaches, and bars. Yet she found she wasn't sorry nor regretful of her choices.

When it started to get dark, Sharon got up from her comfortable position in Andy's arms. She ran her fingers through his hair before dipping down to kiss him. If only they had more time, she was sure they would have made it on the beach.

"Time to go home, Andy. It's getting dark." She got up from the blanket to collect her things by the cooler. He stood up and helped her fold up the blanket. It saddened him to not have her come home with him, but he knew that this wasn't some movie. They didn't have that part where they could say they're in love or promise they'd have forever.

But he had everything he'd ever want now, with Sharon, and he was happy.

Hand in hand, they walked towards Sharon's car. He helped put the things in her backseat before stopping to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Call me when you get home?" Sharon asked.

"I will," he bent down to kiss her cheek, then her lips. "Drive safely."

She flashed him a smile before she climbed into the driver's seat of her car.

As she drove off Andy couldn't help the love-struck smile on his face. He took one last glance at the crashing waves of El Matador and thought how lucky he was for spending time with someone like Sharon.

He still sported the smile on the way home.


End file.
